Through the Mists
by Telboriel
Summary: An unexpected Maia is sent to Middle Earth to help the people with the coming evil. I stink with summaries, so please forgive me. My first fic, so please read and review.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or places. They belong to Tolkien. I do own Galuwen and Feawende.

Summary: An unexpected Maia is sent to ME to help the people with the coming Evil.

Through the Mists

Prologue

The sun rose over the horizon spreading its beautiful colors of pink, orange,and yellow across the sky.

The stars of yesteryear faded into the rising brilliance of the sun, waiting to be born once again by the mistress of the night. All was quite as the boat crossed the calm water. It was made of white wood,and crafted by the best boat masters. It was of simple craftsmanship. Nothing to extravagant, but built to serve it's purpose.

Cloaked figures stood in the beautiful boat, waiting to see the shoreline on the other side of the mists. One of the figures moved to the edge of the boat. Galuwen ran her hand along the side of the boat, feeling the coolness of the water. She looked apon the water watching how the sun's morning raise danced across the surface.

In her mind she was thinking about her task at hand. Doubt crept into the corner of her mind,nagging at her. 'Can I do this' she wondered. 'What should happen if I fail in my task?'

Flashback 

"Galuwen" came the fimilar voice of her friend and mentor. Galuwen slowly turned around tolook upon the figure of Yavanna. Galuwen smiled on seeing her Lady and friend.

She bowed saying, "What is your will, my lady?" Yavanna gracefully came closer to her handmaiden and friend. "I must speak with you about something that will affect us all." Galuwen knew that it must be important,but wondered to herself why her lady was telling her. She was just a simple

maia and handmaiden to the Lady, who was the giver of fruit, a being more powerful the she ever could be. They slowly walked down the path that was lined with flora and trees.

The trees stood tall. The leaves swayed in the spring air. It was always spring in Valinor. The icy chill was never felt in this land. The unforgiving frost never touched this place of beauty.The grass was freshly cut, and flowers lined the path. They were shaded in the colors of rainbows. Every type of flower could be found here. They walked the stone path until they reached an alcove that had a statue of an elven maiden. Vines crawled up the statue. Galuwen stopped

to study the statue's delicate features. The maiden's face was angelic. Her mouth drawn into a smile.

Her hair flowed down her back. Her arms were outstreched as if beaconing the sun to shine down on the little alcove. A bench was carved out of the bottom of the statue. They sat there quietly at first.

"How are you this fine day," Yavanna asked in that angelic, yet powerful voice she had.

"I am doing well, my Lady. Thank you for your concern" Galuwen replied then silence fell on both of them. All around the birds sang their alluring songs. Yavanna turned

to Galuwen. "I have talked with the other Valar and we have seen the great evil that is coming to Middle-Earth." Galuwen listened in silence. "We have decided to help the people of Middle-Earth with this danger. We want you to go to Middle-Earth, and help them prepare for the coming evil."

Galuwen was shocked. Why was she being asked to do this. She wasn't important enough. There were many others who would be better suited for this task. Yavanna was able to read her thoughts, and took Galuwens hands into hers. "Galuwen, you are strong, and this is part of your destiny. I know that you will make me proud."

Galuwen knew it was not wise to argue with her lady. She also trusted Yavanna. Galuwen took a deep breath and turned to the beautiful creature beside her, and said, "I will do what you ask of me,my lady."

End Flashback 

Galuwen slowly pulled down her hood. Her auburn hair flowed down to the middle of her back. Her light skin seemed to glow when the morning raise of the sun touched it. Her brown eyes looked over to her best friend Feawende, who she wanted to accompany her. Galuwen felt less nervous with her best friend beside her. Thoughts ran constantly through her head as the boat appeared through the mists. Galuwen could see the coastline. Aniexty swelled up inside of her. The last

thing Galuwen thought of as they reached the shore was her destination. 'Go to the Golden woods of Lothlorien. Seek the counsel of Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel. They can help.' Galuwen hoped with all her heart that she would reach the golden woods without to much trouble.

A/N--Sorry this chapter is so short. I'll try to make the following chapters longer.

Please review. This is my first fic, so I do ask that you be honest,and try not to flame me too much with your reviews. Thank you!!


	2. The Journey Begins

Disclaimer: Once again I don't know any of the LOTR characters, locations, etc. All the rest I do.

A/N: My Elvish isn't that good, so I ask everyone bare with me. I am making sure that everything is

correct. If you find any mistakes please let me know. On another note they are speaking in Quenya,

not Sindarin. Though there will be Sindarin in later chapters. Thanks!

Thanks to my beta Queen of Poets!!

" "--Elvish and English dialog

( )--Translations

Through the Mists: The Journey Begins.

As the boat was unloaded with the provisions they would need for their journey to Lothlorien,Galuwen took the time to observe her surroundings. Though none as beautiful as Vallinor she saw the beauty held there. The wind blew across the waves, which broke upon the shore.The seasons were changing in Middle-Earth. The chill of winter was in the air.

Galuwen no longer felt the peace that she had felt while in Valinor. Here things were different. She could feel the saddness and evil that plagued the land. So lost in thought that Galuwen didn't notice the look her long time friend gave her. Feawende looked at her friend with puzzlement. Slowly she walked over to Galuwen and placed her hand lightly on Galuwen's shoulder. Not expecting the contact Galuwen jumped slightly. When she composed herself she turned around to see who had touched her. Her brown eyes gazed into deep blue eyes of her close friend and confidant. She took a moment to look at Feawende. The maia standing beside her with concern in her eyes was fair, of course. Her long blonde hair fell down her back in a long braid, so it would stay out of her eyes. She wore a beautiful headdress of silver that intertwined with her hair. Her skin was flawlessly pale. She stood the same height as Galuwen. She was clothed in a traveling dress the color of the stars. The sleeves flowed over her arms. The neckline was modestly cut in a square shape. Her cloak was of the same color and shimmered in the sun. It was clasped with a beautiful brouch in the shape of a star. It was a gift from Yavannah to all that traveled with the company. Galuwen herself was clad in a simple traveling dress, but in a forest green color. Her cloak matched her dress.

Galuwen had a silver headdress around her head that came across her forehead. Her long auburn hair was loose with a few braids intertwined within it.

Her train of thought was broken as Feawende spoke softly. "Ya nwalme le?" (What torments you?) Galuwen looked up at the sky with a distant look in her eyes. "Qua nauye tera. Umea mare mi si nor." (Somthing isn't right. Evil dwells in these lands.)

Feawende eyes followed the same paths as Galuwen's. She didn't know what this journey held for them. She prayed silently to the Valar that they would all enter the Golden woods safely.

The two maidens were brought out of their thoughts when they heard the sounds of horses. Galuwen slowly walked over to her beautiful brown horse. She mounted her steed as did the others. "Emme nora!" (We ride!) And thus the company began there long journey. There was only six in the company, which included Galuwen, Feawende, Linwe, Amras, Amrod, and Beleg. The companions were all friends. For Galuwen choose her most trusted and loyal friends to accompany her to hold counsel with the Lord and Lady of Lothlorien. Linwe was a beautiful maiden with dark brown hair and deep chocolate eyes. She wore a traveling dress with matching cloak. Many a male sought after her, but she never gave them a second thought. She was a loyal friend and was there when anyone needed her. She had a gentle and kind heart, much like the rest of the company. She also had the most beautiful voice. She could charm any creature with the songs that flowed from her voice box.

Amras and Amrod were twins. Both had light brown hair and piercing honey eyes. Like everyone of the companions they had a flawless complextion. They were both warrior skilled in both the bow and the sword. One way to easily tell them apart was their choice of weapon. Amras was excellent with a bow, though he could fight with a sword and was very good at using it, he preferred the bow. Amrod was excellent with a sword. Like his brother he was good with a bow, but preferred the sword. They were to be the protectors on this journey. Beleg was also a warrior and protector. He had auburn hair like Galuwen and dark eyes. He was very handy with both a sword and a bow. He was also very skilled with his daggers. They were made by the finest craftsmen in Valinor. The handles were gold and silver. The blades had elvish runes written along the metal. The daggers held Elvish runes along the blade itself with prayers and truths to hold the weapon true to its weilder and just in its cause.

The companions rode toward their destiniation, though it would take several days to reach Lothlorien. Durning the day the elves would ride along the plain talking to one another or singing. At night they would build a fire, sing light hearted songs, and talk about how they missed there home, and what to expect when they arrived the golden woods. Their journey took them around the Shire and passed Bree. The companions stayed out of site, not wanting to come into contact with many inhabitants. On one perticuler night they came across some creatures that they were hoping to avoid. The sky was blanked in the cover of darkness. Everyone was sleeping soundly in their bedrolls. Beleg sat by the fire taking watch. It was the last watch of the night. Amras had taken the first and then Amrod. Now it was his turn. He sat there looking up at the stars. Each one perfect like little diamonds covering the sky. He was brought out of his gazing by a noise. He looked towards the open plain. How he wished for some thick trees to shield them from whatever was out there. Beleg turned around to his sleeping companions. His eyes skimmed over each of them to make sure they were alright. Then he noticed something was missing. Galuwen wasn't in her bedroll. Dread crept into his mind. 'Where could she be?' he thougth to himself. Just as he walked over to wake the others and inform them that one of their party was missing he heard a noise again. Not a loud one. No it was the sound of someone walking passed a bush. It came from behind him. He grabbed one of his daggers ready to strike at whatever creature came out of the darkness. He felt the creature coming closer and closer. With lightening flash speed Beleg turned around and raised his blade, then he stopped in mid stroke. The creature before him was none other than Galuwen, who was wide eyed at the scene before her. Beleg slowly dropped his arm and returned his blade back in it's sheath. "Man ier le care'?" (What are you doing?) Galuwen eyed him curiously. "I was just relieving myself dear brother." she said with a gleam in her eye. Beleg walked back to his place by the fire. The sun would be peering over the horizon soon. And they needed to get a good start if they at least wanted to reach Imladris by night fall. The companions had heard stories of Rivendell, but none have set their eyes upon it.

They set out at first light. They ate quickly and gathered their packs. The sun shone down upon the open plain. Galuwen absorbed all the beauty this land had to offer for she had a deep feeling that soon the land and all it's beauty would be no more. It was midday. The company had stopped to rest the horses and have some lunch. Everyone was eating quietly when a noise was heard in the distance. Everyone looked around. Beleg, Amras and Amrod drew their weapons ready for whatever approached them. Then it hit them. An awful smell that no one really knew what it was, but of course it wasn't good. Out of the bushes came the Yrchs. There was only a handful, which was roughly about ten of them. The guys surrounded the females inclosing them in a protective circle. Galuwen looked at the foul creatures. They were disgusting with their green skin, big black eyes, and foul smell. Fear rose in her chest. 'Will they survive?' 'Will the journey end here so close to the elvish sanctuary?' The doubt and fear kept creeping into her mind. Galuwen huddled close to her companions hoping that this would all be over soon. Amras fired his bow shooting arrow after arrow with lightening speed. He had killed five yrchs already. Amrod and Beleg were fighting the others with their swords. They sliced the yrchs into pieces, which didn't take long. The bodies of the yrchs lay on the ground staining it with their black blood. Relief filled the air.

Everyone again gathered their things. Beleg and Amrod burned the dead yrch bodies. They mounted their horses and continued on their journey. Soon they reached the gates of Imladris. Galuwen was mesmorized by the beauty of this place. The company rode along until they were stopped by a strong and demanding voice. "Man cela en?" (Who goes there?) Beleg stops and the rest follow his lead. Beleg answer with an equal strong voice. "Me tula ve seron." (We come as friends.) Three elves jump down from their positions within the branches of the surrounding trees. Their bows drawn ready to strike at the first sign of dishonestly. One of the elves comes forward. His hair is dark and his eyes are like the night. He's body is lithe, but well built. He is wearing a tunic of forest green and leggings to match. The two elves behind him similarly dressed. They both had dark brown hair. There eyes set on the company waiting for a sign of foul play. Galuwen observed them. They must be twins. Their features are similar that they look the same person, but in two bodies. The one with the strong voice approaches and asks, "Do you speek Westron? I am not fimilar with your language." Beleg got down from his horse and stood beside it. "Forgive me. I was not aware that not all the elves spoke Quenya." The elf looked Beleg over. He seemed to be checking if Beleg was lying to him. Assuming that everything was ok for the time being the elf said, "Not all elves speak the language. It is mostly spoken by the high elves. Please explain your presence in this land." Beleg takes a breath that he had been holding in. And explains to the elf our purpose. "We are hear to see Lord Elrond. We also would like to rest until we can finish our journey. My companions and I are tired." The elf looked over the rest of the company. Amrod and Amras bowed their heads slightly and the females did the same. Looking back at Beleg, the strange elf says, "Come we will take you to Lord Elrond." Beleg got back on his horse and the company followed the the three elves to the last homely house.

A/N: Yeah chapter done. I thought this would be a good place to stop. I'm gonna get the next chapter up as soon as possible. Please review. Thanks!


End file.
